ISam's Mom
iSam's Mom 'is the second episode of Season Four, and the 72nd overall. This will be the first time Sam's mother, played by Jane Lynch, appears on the show, with the exception being in iMust Have Locker 239 when the back of her head is shown when driving away. A Nick promotional ad has verified that this episode will air on September 11.NICK promotional ad, Aug. 27 Plot The viewers will finally get to see Sam's mom, Pam Puckett.Jane Lynch guest stars on iCarly, ''Entertainment Weekly (#25 of 33) Freddie is stalked by a criminal after recording the criminal in action. Sam moves into Carly and Spencer's apartment after having an argument with her mother Pam. Sam’s peculiar habits make her a terrible house guest and she quickly wears on Spencer and Carly’s patience. Desperate to have her move out, Carly tricks Sam and Pam into meeting at a therapist’s office so they can reconcile their differences. Carly unwittingly gets stuck with the fiery twosome when they are put in a “Therapy Box,” a small confined space where they must talk through their issues before they can be let out. http://justjaredjr.buzznet.com/2010/09/01/jennette-mccurdy-jane-lynch-pile-of-pucketts/ Trivia *Jane Lynch promised taping tickets for her daughter Hayden to an iCarly episode, but there are no live audience tapings. To compensate, the producers offered Lynch a role as Sam's mom, Pam Puckett. She agreed, since she was already a huge fan of the show.Jane Lynch 'scared to death' of 'SNL' gig, The Marquee Blog (Aug. 24, 2010) *This episode features a remixed version of the background music played at different moments. *The building the therapist is in is called "PSCHNEIDER". This is a reference Dan Schneider, the creator of the series. Schneider has often thrown his name into wide shots or buildings as a joke. *This episode is mainly about Sam and her Mom. *It is revealed that Sam had a bunny named Fluffles when she was seven, but Pam sold him to foreigners. *In this episode they mention Melanie Puckett. *The other door in the therapy box leads to a bathroom that was built for a scene that was removed from the shooting script. It was intended to be used by Pam or Sam. *The newscaster announcer is voiced by Dan Schneider. Quotes '''Sam: '''I don't want any part of her. '''Pam: '''You don't deserve my parts. '''Sam: Why would I want worn out parts? Pam: Remember when you were seven and I told you that Fluffles ran away? Sam: My bunny? Pam: I sold him. Carly: Oh, my God. Pam: To foreigners! Sam: (Gasp!) '' '''Carly': Why'd you lock the door? Psychologist: No one leaves the Therapy Box until those two learn to love! Sam: '''MOM!!? '''Pam: I know who I am. Sam: My future will be just'' fine.'' Pam: Who told you that? Your parole officer? Sam: At least I call my parole officer! Pam: You married? Psychologist: Excuse me? Pam: I don't see a ring, you got a woman or what? Sam: You never listen to me. Pam: Well, how about saying something interesting? Pam: '''Why can't you be more like Melanie? '''Sam: Quit comparing me to Melanie! Pam: '''You threw up in my car! '''Sam: I was 6 years old, get over it! Sam: Pardon my mommy's desperation! Pam: Pardon my daughter's personality! Pam: Why don't you take a bath? Sam: 'Cause you didn't pay the water bill. Sam: Wanna know why that rich doctor stopped calling you? Pam: Steven? Sam: I told him you got hit by a bus. Pam: (Gasp!) Video and Photo Gallery Video:(HQ) *NEW* iSam's Mom - Official Promo! Video:iCarly iSam's Mom Video:iCarly iSam's Mom Sneak Peak #2 Video:iCarly iSam's Mom Sneak Peek Video:iCarly iSam's Mom Behind the Scene View photo gallery for this episode here References 402 Category:Season 4 Category:Specials Category:Trivia Category:Quotes